


Day 24 – Dizzy

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Hannibal makes a move.





	Day 24 – Dizzy

They circled each other all night.

Two courses and several sauvignons later, Hannibal fell quiet. 

“And for dessert?” Will leaned against the counter.

"I made sherbert. But I’d rather have you.”

Hannibal cradled Will’s head, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Will fell dizzy with the taste of him.


End file.
